Gone
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG "He came to my house Chad! He came and took the most important thing in my life! And now my daughter's in the hospital, in a coma for God's sake, and she's SIX!"


**Hello everyone! New oneshot..Enjoy:)  
A/N: Disclaimer**

I stared at the grave, wondering how it had happened this way. It was perfect, everything was perfect. I looked at my six year old daughter who was sitting on her Aunt Sharpay's lap. My heart pained as I looked at her, she looked exactly like her mother. The brown locks, the cute button nose, and even her personality and brains. The girl who would turn red whenever she would say a lie, even if it was a simple white lie, too much like her mother. I left the bouquet of roses on the grave and walked to my little girl, her blue eyes brightening as she saw me approaching.

"Hey baby girl.." I saw everyone turn to me, with sadness in their eyes.

"Daddy!" I couldn't help but smile at her innocence. I took her outstretched hands and engulfed her in my arms, smelling the fragrance that reminded me so much of her mother.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" I heard sniffles around me and tears gathered in my eyes. She didn't know, she was oblivious to what had happened.

"Daddy, is mommy mad at me?" I shook my head and put my hand through her hair, something Gabriella loved.

"No baby girl, she's not mad, she's just going to be gone for awhile." This time the little girl's eyes glossed with tears.

"Daddy, I want mommy. I want her to tuck me into bed and tell me she loves me. I want her to sing me a lullaby and watch me sleep. I want to have our girly nights when you go places. I want her to-to" The little girl started sobbing, breaking everyone's heart who was watching.

"I-I'll b-be go-good, j-just b-bring m-mom-mommy back!" I took the girl in my arms and held her closer as she cried. My heart breaking at seeing my little girl hurt. After awhile I felt her slump into me, indicating she fell asleep. I sat there, staring blankly at the picture hanging on the wall. Gabriella and Annabel sleeping with Troy's arm around them, him looking lovingly at his family. Maria, Gabriella's mother had taken the picture without them noticing and had given it to them as a present.

Flashback.

_I sat on the couch, in a comfortable silence, Annabel on my lap sleeping and Gabriella leaning onto me. The T.V. playing 'Peter Pan.'_

_"Troy..." I turned to Gabriella with a warm smile, and my eyes twinkling. _

_"Hmm?" I saw her turn her head and get out from my grasp and look at Annabel and me with a happy and loving look . _

_"What would you say if we add another person to our family?" It took me a moment to realize what she was saying, but my eyes widened and my heart thumped faster as my smile widened._

_"Are you serious?" She nodded happily, I leaned closer to her planting a loving kiss on her lips, careful to not wake Annabel. _

_"You're not mad?" I shook my head and chuckled at her innocence. _

_"Bella, do you have any idea how happy you just made me?" She giggled and leaned close to me, before falling into a silent slumber. _

_Maria stood in the doorway looking at the happy family and brought out her camera before taking a picture, oblivious to the family._

End Flashback.

The tears fell down as I thought about the memory. I would never get to see the baby, the baby that was supposed to be Annabel's little brother/sister. I recalled back to the day when I had found out the horrible thing that happened to Gabriella, Gabriella his love.

Flashback.

_I sat in the locker room, putting on my jersey, imagining Gabriella and Annabel in a similar 'Bolton 14' jersey. I was brought out of the memory as my coach yelled at me to come out, I ran out of the locker room, covering my ears at the screams from the audience._

_"And now we present you, Number 14, Lakers' one and only captain, Troy Bolton!" The announcer screamed into the mike causing more uproar in the crowds. _

_During the game, I played my best, for Gabriella and Annabel, when suddenly the game was called to a time out and the coach motioned me to come over with a worried look on his face. _

_"Coach, what's up? Why'd you stop the game?" I flashed him a smile, but it dropped as I heard the words coming out of his mouth._

_"Troy, something's happened to Gabriella and Annabel." My face paled and my heart dropped. Before anybody could tell me what had happened I rushed out of the gym and running out to get on the first flight home. _

_-_

_He ran to the house, but stopped when he saw all the caution tapes, ambulance, and police cars. I recognized Chad from a distance and ran to him, out of breath. _

_"Chad, what happened?!" He looked at me with a blank look on his face, tears falling down his face._

_"I-I'm s-so so-sorry T-Troy." I frowned, starting to get frustrated and worried. _

_"Chad what happened?!" __Instead of replying he broke down in sobs. I felt my heart beat faster as I had never seen Chad cry, in his whole 26 years of his life, he had never seen Chad cry, until now. I grabbed Chad's shoulders and screamed at him._

_"Chad tell me what happened damn it!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Zeke's face, also covered in tears. _

_"Troy, Gabriella-" He blocked out his words as he saw a body covered in a white sheet pass him. He pulled back from Zeke's grasp, ignoring the protest from Zeke and ran to the body and pulled back the covers to see the love of his life. __He brought my hands and placed in on Gabriella's face, instantly feeling the coldness of the skin. _

_"Sir, you're going to have to lea-" I screamed at the paramedic but was pulled away, with Zeke and Jason pulling me back. _

_"Let me go!" _

_"Troy, you need to calm down, for Anna." I froze, it finally dawned upon me. Gabriella was dead. I felt the world crashing down on me and fell down, sobbing. _

_-_

_"Troy you need to get out of this room." I shook my head, it was all my fault. It was my fault that the love of my life was dead. _

_"It's all my fault, she's dead because of me." Chad shook his head and got closer to Troy._

_"Troy, the person was craz-" I cracked, even the thought of the murderer sickened me. _

_"CRAZY? YOU THINK HE WAS CRAZY? IT'S MY FAULT, MY FAULT THAT GABRIELLA'S DEAD! A CRAZY FAN WHO GOT UPSET BECAUSE I WOULDN'T GIVE HIM AN AUTOGRAPH KILLED MY WIFE BECAUSE OF MY ACTIONS! IF I HAD JUST SIGNED THAT DAMN PAPER, THEN GABRIELLA WOULD BE HERE AND ANNABEL WOULDN'T BE IN THE HOSPITAL, IN A COMA, FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHE'S SIX YEARS OLD! HE CAME TO MY HOUSE CHAD! HE CAME AND RAPED AND KILLED MY WIFE, AND PUT MY DAUGHTER IN A COMA! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?! HE KILLED HIMSELF, HE GOT WHAT HE WANTED AND KILLED HIMSELF! HE-He-" I broke down into sobs. Chad put his arm on my shoulder and we sat there on the floor of me and Gabriella's room. Sobbing for the loss of an important person in both our lives. _

End Flashback.

"C'mon Troy, it's getting late." I looked up from my thoughts to see a tired and suddenly aged Maria. I felt guilt seep through my skin, but had to control myself, for Annabel and Gabriella.

"Alright." I gathered Annabel and started walking out the door, but not before looking back at the grave and whispering.

"I love you."

_R.I.P._

_Gabriella Montez-Bolton._

_December 14, 1985- February 4, 2009._

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Daughter and Friend. _

_Gabriella will be in our hearts for the rest of our lives. _

**¡Terminado! Hope you guys enjoyed it:) Please review!**

* * *

**Review:3**


End file.
